Kasa ga nai
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Sin paraguas en japonés La joven de cabellos plateados esperaba a su novia pero contó con el infortunio del mal clima y lo más importante, no tenía con que cubrirse Suigintou x Megu, AU Basada en la canción del mismo nombre de Yosui Inoue


Una joven de cabellos plateados estaba preparándose para ir de cita con su persona especial, tenía 12 años y su nombre era Suigintou Kuroiwa. La chica de ojos magenta estaba con una chaqueta negra con una franja blanca a la mitad del torso, una S en el pecho izquierdo y unas alas de ángel dibujadas en su espalda, una falda del mismo color con algunos dibujos de color blanco y medias largas hasta la pantorrilla, sin olvidar que tenía unos audífonos puestos.

Un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules estaba terminando de preparar el almuerzo y decidió subir al cuarto de su pequeño angelito como llamaba a la joven de piel palida como de hermosos ojos. El hombre encontró a su hija la cual iba con sus ropas oscuras aunque con el detalle de que iba bien maquillada y oliendo a buen perfume como una apariencia radiante digna de una chica como ella.

-Oh, ¿Qué es esto?-Dijo el hombre algo conmovido por la radiante belleza de su hija- Te estás vistiendo bastante bien

La joven con un leve sonrojo miró a su padre pues le quería mucho y nunca se ganaba problemas con él a pesar de sus cortos 12 años y de sus atuendos oscuros

-Ah, Otou-sama… Hoy voy a una cita con Megu-chan

-¿Con que es eso?

Megu era una amiga que la pequeña había conocido un día en enfermería y claro comenzó a ser su amiga y en cuestión de un año, ya eran novias. Ese día era importante ya que era su primera cita y por nada del mundo nada ni nadie lo arruinaría, el hombre rubio obviamente aceptó el noviazgo de su hija con su mejor amiga como en brindar su apoyo en todo momento.

La pequeña como su padre se sonrieron y bajaron a la sala donde el hombre estaba tratando de alistarle un chaleco y una bufanda debido a que posiblemente hoy hacía mal clima pero Suigintou como él lo dudaban debido a que estaba haciendo un buen clima allá afuera.´

-Me voy…

-¡Que tengas un buen viaje!

La joven salió con sus ropas oscuras para disfrutar del clima hasta ir al parque para reunirse con su ahora novia Megu mientras su padre se despedía de ella y después pensaba en lo que pasaba en los últimos días con su hija pues notaba un gran cambio en su ánimo.

"Suigintou parece más bonita en estos días... o tal vez debería decir que se ve más madura"

El hombre decidió ir de inmediato a la sala donde se dispuso a ver la tele donde estaban dando la noticia de un suicidio ocurrido en una vía del tren bala en la capital, no era la primera vez que ese tipo de cosas pasaba pero en ocasiones eso cansaba debido al aumento de personas hasta las causas eran lo más absurdas y por mayoría fiascos amorosos y fracasos escolares.

Desde el vamos, cualquiera puede tener dificultades en la vida pero esos jóvenes nunca supieron como sobrepasar, ni superar y ni reponerse de esas cosas, más bien nunca han sabido eso. En pocas palabras darse muerte de forma absurda era lo mismo que no trazar el largo camino enfrente suyo y abandonar el trayecto, una grandísima pena por esos jóvenes como por su país.

Al menos Suigintou ni Megu tenían problemáticas a pesar de su orientación aunque Suigintou si tuvo un dolor en vida y fue la pérdida de su madre aun cuando era niña como también para el hombre rubio en cuestión… Al menos Alice murió por una enfermedad con la cara en alto y no por un motivo idiota.

(…)

La pequeña Suigintou estaba en uno de esos cafés populares de tipo europeo donde pidió una malteada mientras estaba a la espera de su pareja sentada ahí en el barandal. Para distraerse de la espera horrible escuchaba su música favorita en sus audífonos negros sobre su cabeza tirando a la forma de una tiara al más puro estilo de las maids o quizás en la televisión donde daban un anime que al menos valiera la pena ver.

Pero la dicha duró muy poco cuando una interrupción de último momento se emitió dando como noticia esta vez un asesinato, cosa que a la joven peliplata le valía pepino, quizás alguien se murió pero a veces era cansón ese tipo de cosas, la misma repetidera de todos los días… ¿Es que acaso todos no son inmortales o qué?

La joven seguía esperando a esa chica de ojos como cabello de ébano, una frente ancha pero tierna aparte de que era un año mayor que ella, aprovechó para ver algunas fotos juntas o de sus redes sociales, Megu iba a enfermería como auxiliar, cada vez que podía la pequeña peliplata la visitaba de en vez en cuando o hasta almorzaba con ella en los recreos.

Sin duda Megu era lo mejor que le pasó en la vida a lo cual decidió esperar un poco más, minimo unos diez minutos hasta que se comenzó el bloque de comerciales, pagó su cuenta de la malteada y se fue a un parque ubicado a varias cuadras donde en ocasiones transitaba con su novia .

Estaba sentada en uno de los banquillos mientras veía como los niños jugaban en las pequeñas atracciones como el rodadero, el columpio, el tobogán, la caja de arena o la cancha de futbol donde jugaban algunos pequeños. Sacó de su mochila un refresco y lo destapó para beberlo. Había pasado una hora desde que fue de casa y estaba plantada como una maldita estatua.

Cuatro latas, una búsqueda incesante por el Whatsapp y una espera infernal por casi una hora ya le estaban matando la paciencia, juraría que todas esas personas y esos niños, la felicidad de cada quién se estaban burlando de ella, de pronto una gota cayó al suelo y luego otra y otra hasta que el suelo se humedeció y luego una torrencial lluvia se disipaba por toda la ciudad haciendo que gente como niños huyeran despavoridos hacia sus casas.

Ahora solo quedaba ella que estaba quizás viendo con cara burlona aquel panorama de abandono como desolación pero a los segundos la pobre chica estaba sintiendo el frío dolor mientras su rostro estaba empapado levemente ante el reciente cielo gris… Tal como su padre trataba de advertir pero eso ignoraron, la lluvia estaba cayendo y ahora la pobre chica estaba pagando las consecuencias de no haber llevado un maldito paraguas.

Tenía unas ganas inmensas de verla y era lo único que pensaba en esos momentos, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué demonios no vino hace rato? Son preguntas que la embargaban a cada segundo mientras su cabello estaba húmedo como su ropa estaba empapada en los hombros.

Por alguna razón en medio de la lluvia, sus ojos estaban mojados mientras sentía el frío como húmedo trato que la daba el clima o quizás el propio día con ella… ¿Quién diablos se creía ella? Por su culpa se estaba desmoronando como una prota de un shojo barato a la cual lloriquea por sus desgracias.

La pequeña apretó los puños como si nada y quería maldecir a su pareja mientras una sombrilla abierta había caído al suelo y una figura estaba mojada como ella. La pequeña chica se volteó y vio aquella figura conocida, una joven pelinegra un poco alta que ella, cabello azabache con un espacio en su frente, sus ojos eran del mismo color pero en un tono azulado con piel de porcelana.

La joven estaba usando uno de esos chalecos hipermeables de plástico de color morado intenso mientras que el paraguas era uno negro y de esos grandes que cubrían para dos personas. Mientras que con la pequeña de ropas oscuras la miró con desdén en su mirada mientras que la joven azabache miraba a su ángel con cierta mirada de nerviosismo y cansancio, estaba jadeando bajito, posiblemente había corrido.

-Lo siento, llegué tarde- Se excusó la joven inclinándose en frenre de su amada en forma de disculpa pero para la joven eso le era insignificante

-¿Qué diablos estás aquí?- Le preguntó con una severidad que dolía

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? Quiero tener una cita contigo- Respondió la chica azabache con una mirada de tristeza al ver como la chica de su vida se estaba mojando hasta los huesos

-¡Pues que mal! ¡Ya estoy por irme!- La joven Suigintou se disponía a irse cuando de pronto algo la cubría como la liberaba del estrago mojado sobre su cabello y su ropa, Megu de una forma muy protectora se fue hacia su pareja la cual quedó estatica cuando la joven se quitó el chaleco y se lo puso encima de su cabeza mientras ahora era la pelinegra que sacrificaba por un bien

La joven peliplata entró en un leve sonrojo tirando a un rubor mientras Megu miraba con preocupación y ternura a su persona

-¿No tienes frío?

-¡No tengo frío ni tengo nada!- Gritó de mala gana mientras trataba de quitarse la maldita capa pero la pelinegra se lo impidió, Megu miraba con amor y ternura a su ángel cuyo rubor nunca dejaba de irse por ningún lado

-Luce un poco como a un velo de novia…- Decía Megu mientras acercaba sus labio a los de su amada chica de cabello plateado y piel de porcelana la cual trataba de forcejear pero sus manos tomaban su espalda quizás para liberarse o aferrarse a ella hasta que se separaron con una mirada algo gacha pero tímida como mutua entre sí

-No eres nada justa, Megu-chan

-Nunca no lo soy, porque tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida y quiero estar a tu lado por siempre- La chica sonrió mientras la joven peliplata decidió suspirar y aceptar la gentil ayuda de su novia la cual se fue por su paraguas, la chica de cabello negro abrió su paraguas dejando que su pequeña chica estuviera a su lado cogida de la mano.

Ambas estaban empapadas por igual pero al menos tenían la poca tarde libre para ir de junta entre ellas, casi el día lluvioso le arruinaba la vida a Suigintou pero justo cuando pensaba cuando estaba perdido apareció Megu, la lluvia dejó la intensidad haciendo que el descampe del clima se acomodara con la situación que mejoraba con el paso del tiempo.

Las dos chicas irían de nuevo al café principal de la ciudad a disfrutar de su tiempo juntas y seguir caminando el trayecto que ambas caminaban en base a su propia felicidad, ahora ya no habría algo que les arruinaría ese momento de felicidad ni siquiera un estúpido noticiero aburrido de algún suceso en particular.


End file.
